Molly and Her Arthur
by whale saver zip
Summary: When Arthur passes away, Molly takes time to sit down and recall all the memories she had with him. Whether it be good or bad. She oved him more than life itself. Not as sad as you would expect. Each Chapter includes a different memory or memories.
1. Losing him

I loved him more than life itself. In fact, the world, _my_ world, is now over. He's gone. Here I sit, next to the man who captured my heart. But, the problem is, the man still has my heart and the man is dead. My heart will always remain with him. This man was there for me, even in my darkest night. He was there with me in the happiest of my days. But now he is gone. I am going to sit here and recall every moment, (whether it be good or bad) that I had with this man. His dead body may not notice it, but I know he is up there in Heaven, watching over me. I wave up at the sky and I know Arthur's spirit is waving back. Tears gleam on my face as I stifle a sob. My heart cracks into a million different pieces, as if his death took my fragile heart and threw it on the glass floor as hard as it possibly could. I know my heart will never piece itself together after this. So here goes with recalling the memories. I take a deep, shaky breath and close my eyes.

I am at the sorting ceremony. _My_ sorting ceremony. Oh I remember this! I hover over the small 11-year-old me. My curly hair is still a vibrant red. I am still a Prewett. My brothers are still there, third and fourth years. Gideon then Fabion. Both brave and funny. Oh dear god, I miss them so much. Finally, my name is called and I am sorted into Gryffindor. A lanky, kind faced second-year with red hair like mine smiles warmly. My eyes water as I know him to be Arthur. He was always too nice to me. He invites me over and tells me about his annoying sister at home and his equally annoying Prefect brother. Fab and Gid, congratulate me on becoming a Gryffindor, as that is their house too. But I remember how couldn't help thinking about Arthur Weasley. That night, I would lay in bed and think. About Arthur. That lovely boy who had red hair like mine.


	2. Chapter 2

I reopen my eyes and sigh. More tears stream down my face. My eyes burn from the fierce sorrow in my heart. I let out a few cries, I decide that I am going cry freely now. For I don't want my children to see me in this much pain and sorrow. They deserve better than to have a sorrowful mother like me. Oh if only Arthur was here! He would turn my broken, smashed down world into a land full of sunshine and rainbows. Oh if only he was here! My mind is spinning too fast with thoughts of grief. I can barely focus upon his dead face. Finally, I place my head in my hands and manage to calm myself again with big, shaky uneven breaths. At last, I remember what I had said; I was going to sit here and recall every memory I had with him. Or at least all the important ones; the ones that weren't blurred in my grief blanketed mind.

I was in my First Year and this rude Ravenclaw named Theo Raptis who was in Third Year decided it would be fun to pick on little old blood-head for a whole year. "Molly Poo-ett blood head" as he would call me. He would steal my books and make me look like that poor fool without my books in ALL of my classes. I wouldn't find my books until I went into to Myrtle's stall and started sobbing, I learned after about two weeks. He made my life miserable. He would even go as far as putting frogs on my underpants as I used the washroom. He would drop them from above, with invisible charm, silencing charm, and the petrifying charms on them until about the time I got out of the bathroom. How would I know it was him you ask? Well, every time the frogs disappeared, they would leave a green goo on my underpants with the name "Raptis" in the goo. Disgusting. Finally Arthur, who had been watching this bullying go on for two months decided to stand up to him. They had a _huge_ duel in the astronomy tower. Arthur wound up in the Hospital wing for four straight days. After all of it, him and I shared our very first hug. It was a heartfelt one I must say. From my hero, Arthur. He was everything a girl could want. Brave. Great hearted. Soft red hair like mine. Sharp blue eyes. Thoughtful. He was _my_ man. May our hearts lay, forever intertwined.

With that last thing being said, the wound from losing him cracked open again. How many times was I gonna break till I shattered? Another series of sobs broke out in my chest, going up to my lips so I could heave them loudly.


End file.
